


Imagine  Daryl falling asleep on you while  you are  reading  a book

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Reading, afternoon storms, peaceful moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: A afternoon storm  seem like a perfect excuse to get some reading in ...





	

It was raining hard outside and every few minutes you would hear the distance rumblings of thunder. You were alone inside the house and you were going to take advantage of it with some much-wanted reading.  
These days you did not get much time to read it was your favorite thing to do. But it usually was put off due to the daily struggles of living and by the time you crawled into bed at night you were usually to bone tried to read or Daryl had other ideas.  
But you didn't mind not really. But seeing as you were alone in the house today and the rain was keeping you from doing anything you were supposed to be doing. You realize this was your chance to get some reading done. You went upstairs and change into some comfortable clothes and curled up on the couch with a blanket and one of your favorite books.  
You soon lost yourself into the story until the front door open and a very soaked Daryl walked in. You couldn't help the giggle that escape just looking at him. He scowled at you as he walked over towards you  
" hey no way doesnt you dare " you said laughed as he leaned over dripping a little on you. "just a little water " he said with a smirk as he stood back up " " go dry off " you said " what no kiss?" he said with a chuckle before disappearing up the stairs.  
You went back to reading once again getting lost in the story. About 25 minutes later a much drier Daryl came down in nothing but a pair of sweats pants he walked over to the couch looking down at you  
" Can I can share your blanket?" he asked you grinned up at him There is plenty upstairs on the bed " you said he gave you a look before crawling on the couch between your legs and settling down with half of his body laying against yours his head laying on your chest.  
Without saying a word, you adjusted to a more comfortable position and adjusted your book so you could keep reading your free hand going to his hair and started running thought it. He sighs.  
" I am not too heavy for you?" he asked " no it ok " you replied knowing he probably need this Daryl was not a big cuddlier so if he was needing to be close to you who were you to say no.  
He reached for your free hand and pulled it down and intertwine you fingers with his and sigh. His whole body slowly relaxing. You both fell into a comfortable silence and you went back to reading. It wasn't long before you were hearing soft snoring coming Daryl.  
You grinned it was nice laying here listening to the rain hitting the roof and the distance thunder getting louder with him sleeping. These moments were rare and you treasure each of them as they came because in this new world you never knew when they would be your last  
You were not sure how much time had passed as you read it could have been an hour or two before you felt Daryl start to wake up. At first, he just laid still on you then very slowly you felt his hand began to slid up underneath your shirt.  
You chuckled. " I see someone finally decided to wake up " you comment still trying to read but your concentration was broken as his hand found your breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. " Daryl you said as you wiggled a little.  
he lifted his head and his mouth found yours in a heated kiss. You both moaned and the book in your hand dropped to the ground as you started running though down his bare back as the kiss deepen and he shifted and now he was pressing into you and you could feel him feel his need.  
You groaned and rocked your hips up to meet his. His kisses became rougher and more heated Suddenly he was tugging at your shirt and you lifted just enough for it be pulled off and thrown over the couch.  
His mouth back on yours and working his way down. while his hands were skimming down your stomach reaching your pants. He slid them down and you kicked them off. He left kisses down your neck and along your chest reaching your breast he took one in his mouth you about rocket it off the couch.  
He brought his mouth back up to yours letting his hands sliding down to your hips gripping them tightly he slid into you with a deep groan. you clung on to him as he rocked into your name falling from his lips.  
It didn't take long for you to find your release and he wasn't far behind You both collapsed on the couch. He still on top of you He raised his head off your shoulder and looked down at the floor.  
You followed his gaze where you book laid. ." I think I made you lose your place in your book he said and you busted out laughing.


End file.
